I Thought You'd Never Ask
by trorychic
Summary: Rory meets up w/ Tristan @ Jess and Paris’s wedding. They think about there past, and look forward to their future. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

I thought you'd never ask  
Author: Abby (trorychic)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue me. I am just trying to have fun  
Pairing: Mainly R/T and P/J, but a little L/L  
Summary: Rory meets up w/ Tristan @ Jess and Paris's wedding. They think about there past, and look forward to their future.  
Author's Note: Please read and review! I love getting reviews! Please satisfy the crazed author!  
  
  
  
April 2011  
  
Rory stepped out of the limo, holding up the end of her long dress. She still couldn't believe she was where she was. She remembered when she had gotten the news like it was yesterday, not 6 months ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
"Paris?" Rory said, looking into the face of an old friend.  
"Rory?" Paris said, looking up.  
"Jess?" Rory couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
"Hey." He said in his laid back way.  
"Rory, I can't believe it. This is so weird." Paris said, smiling.  
"What is?"  
"Oh Rory…we're getting married!" Paris said, holding up her hand, which was settled comfortably in Jess's. Rory looked closer and saw a rock on her finger.  
"You?"   
Nod.  
"And Jess?"  
Nod.  
"Getting married?"  
Nod.  
"Oh my gosh. I can't believe mom didn't call me. You did tell mom and Luke, right? Because you do know, cousin dear, that they would absolutely kill you if you haven't. Well, Mom would sell tickets to watch Luke kill you."  
"Yeah, cousin dear. I called Luke and Lorelai, and I assumed she was going to call you. You two are attached at the phone, you know. Half the time I need to tell Luke something important, I have to call the diner or Lorelai's cell."  
"You never call Luke"  
"Point well taken." Rory laughed.  
"Well, I am very happy for you guys….your perfect for each other." Rory said slyly.  
"We know don't rub it in." Paris said, shooting a sidewise glance at Jess.  
This caused the girls to laugh and Jess to sigh impatiently.  
"Well, I gotta go." Rory said when the laughter died down.  
"We'll be in touch." Paris said as Rory wrote her phone number on a little note pad she had in her pocket.  
"A note pad? In your jeans?" Jess looked at Rory in disbelief.   
With that, Rory launched into the importance of being prepared.  
"I get it Ror-" Jess said, cutting her off in the middle of her speech. "We're not in the freakin' boy scouts."  
Sticking her tongue out for emphasis, she handed Paris the piece of paper and turned and walked down the street.  
"Bye!" Paris said. Rory turned and waved.  
  
*More recent flashback*  
"Paris? Come on out, let's see it!" Madeline called into the dressing room at the Bridal Shop in Hartford.  
At that moment, Rory came skidding into the room.  
"I'm so sorry I'm late, my flight was late, and then I hit all the traffic, and the cab driver was about 80 and he drove VERY slow, even in rush hour traffic-" Rory was cut off by Louise, who clapped a hand over her mouth.  
Then Paris came out.  
"Paris you look fabulous" Rory said, admiring the slim figure in a fitted but modest wedding gown.  
"Thanks. Oh and Rory, I got Louise and Madeline's sizes, but I need yours to order the dress." Paris said, turning slowly in front of the mirror.  
"Dress?" Rory said slowly.  
"The Maid of Honor dress?"  
"Maid of Honor!?!"  
"I didn't tell you? Oh my gosh, I have been so disorganized lately." Paris said, turning to face the group.  
"Very un-Paris like." Louise commented.  
"Thank you, peanut gallery." Paris said, turning to Louise.  
"Wait wait wait---for fear of sounding like a broken record, MAID OF HONOR!?!" Rory cut in.  
"Yeah…I want you to be my maid of honor." Paris said nonchalantly.  
"Oh Paris…"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"I thought you'd never ask!"  
"Thanks Rory." Paris says laughing.  
"No prob."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
Rory dropped the material she was holding and stepped aside as Louise and Madeline stepped out behind her.   
"We're going to check out the men Jess picked." Madeline said, sauntering off with Louise toward a group of guys in tuxes standing with Jess.  
Rory sighed, but couldn't help cracking a smile. She turned toward the small building where she knew Paris would be frantically getting ready, putting finishing touches on everything. As she turned, she walked into a black and white rock. Or so it seemed. Her eyes traveled up the tux covered chest until she reached the face. And that's when her heart stopped. She was looking into screaming blue eyes, that were so different from the last time she had seen them, but totally familiar. She was looking into the face of her ex-boyfriend.  
"Tris?" 


	2. fighting

"Rory." Tristan said, not nearly as shocked to see her as she was to see him. While he had kept in close touch with Paris, with both of them still living in Hartford, he knew Rory had drifted from all of them since she had moved to New York to work on the New York Times. He had already heard from Paris that Rory would be at the wedding, and that she had "accidentally" set them up to walk down the isle together, seeing as she had almost forced Jess to have Tristan in the wedding.  
He tried to sound somewhat happy to see her, but it was tough. He still hadn't quite gotten over her and was still angry when she broke up with him after graduating from Harvard to pursue a career at the times. Well, maybe angry wasn't the right word. Disappointed. Upset. Frustrated. Even a little….heartbroken? Nah….DuGrays didn't get heartbroken. They only made the mistake of falling once. Then they just hardened their hearts and searched for the perfect trophy bimbo wife.  
And Rory knew that. Tristan knew he couldn't let her know that even after four years, he still hadn't found anyone. There wasn't anyone else who could fill her shoes.  
"Paris didn't tell me you were coming. Remind me to kill her later." Rory said through a tight lipped smile.  
"I'm happy to see you too. And I gather that she also didn't tell you that we are walking down the isle together since, and I quote, 'Louise is drooling over Man #1 and Madeline is starry-eyed for Man #2, so that leaves you and Rory.' End quote." Tristan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his feet.  
"It's….nice to see you Tristan, but things aren't the same. We both have changed….and I know you're still angry about me leaving after Harvard." Rory said, looking at her feet.  
"Mary, Mary….I'm not angry about you leaving. I'm not even angry about you breaking up with me. I got past that stage. Now I just…..regret what we don't have. What we could've had."  
Hearing the word 'Mary' lit a fire inside Rory.   
"Listen, Bible Boy. I did what I thought was right. I couldn't hang on to a high school romance."  
"A high school romance? We didn't even date until senior year, Rory! We were more than a high school couple. We loved each other!"  
"And that love ended when you couldn't let go!" The words were out of her mouth before she even knew it. "Tris…oh my gosh…I didn't mean that--"  
Tristan cut her off.   
"No….you gotta go with your first instinct. And my first instinct was to steer clear when I saw you. And your first instinct….well, you already said it. Later, Mary." Tristan said, stuffing his hands deeper into his pockets and heading toward the group of groomsmen.  
Rory felt like crying.  
"Rory!" Rory spun around.  
"Missy!" Rory caught her little half sister in her arms. Melissa Anne Danes was 7 ½, and she lived for when she got to see her "big sissy".  
She set her on the ground and let herself fall into Luke's muscular arms.  
As she turned to her mom, all her feelings about her previous conversation came back, and she collapsed into Lorelai's arms.  
"Oh Mom….he's here." She whispered.  
Lorelai held her oldest daughter at arms length.  
"Who is?"  
"Tristan."  
  
  
I Just left it there! Please Read and Review! I'll love you forever if you do!  
More to come when I get a new idea! 


	3. authnote

Hey everyone! well, i know my story (ies) are at a standstill right now, but never fear, i will be back! FOr the meantime, though, check out my CHALLENGE site, where you can submit fic ideas, or accept and use them. It'll be lots of fun, so start checking it out and submitting!  
http://www.geocities.com/charmedgg0421/enter.html   
  
I'll be back! 


	4. The wedding

_i Ok, thank you all who reviewed! I LOVE REVIEWS! And in my fic, Rory went out with Tristan in there senior year at Chilton, and then all through Harvard, but she broke up with him after graduation to pursue a career with the new york times, and hasn't seen him for nearly 4 years._

_AND, Paris and Jess are going to do there own vows, even though that isn't like them in character….its important for my story, so bear with me!_

_AND, I had an idea for the reason of the title, but it isn't going to be used anymore, so the title means nothing :-P!_

_KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!_

_3 Abby/i_

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Rory walked down the isle slowly and stiffly, her arm in Tristan's. It scared her, truly, because as hard as she tried to keep her body stiff, she kept relaxing involuntarily because it felt so right. She belonged in his arms. What she didn't know was that Tristan was having a hard time keeping himself from taking her in his arms and giving her the most passionate kiss of his life. But it only took him a second to remember what she did to him, and he tensed again. They continued this charade all the way down the aisle. 

          When they finally broke apart at the head of the aisle, Rory felt a mix of feelings- at first, she felt relieved to be able to "let her guard down", so to speak, but then she felt the place on her arm where she had held his elbow, and she felt it get colder and colder. She didn't like it.

          "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If any one sees reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire wedding party, including Jess and Paris turned to look around the church, and Rory couldn't help but laugh. From the look on Paris's face, even if someone did object, they wouldn't dare say so.

          As the ceremony went on, Rory thought back to the conversation she had with her mom before the wedding.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i

**_"Tristan's back?" Lorelai said, a shocked look on her face. "Oh wait, of course he's back, he was friends with _****_Paris_****_….well, did you talk to him?"_**

****

**_"Yeeeeeessss….."_**

****

**_"Rory."_****__**

****

**_"What?"_**

****

**_"You're a horrible liar. You always have been."_**

****

**_"Luke?"_**

****

**_"Yup, you are."_**

****

**_"Fine._****_ But I did talk to him."_**

****

**_"And what did you say."_**

****

**_"Ikindablewupathimwhenhecalledmemaryandiaccidentallysaidididntlovehim"_**

****

**_"WHAT?" Luke said, a completely bewildered look on his face._**

****

**_"She kinda blew up at him when he called her Mary and she accidentally told him she didn't love him." Lorelai said._**

****

**_"You do love him?" Luke said, looking even more confused._**

****

**_"Of course!"_****_ Rory said, snapping her head up to look at him._**

****

**_"Then why did you break up with him?" Lorelai asked, prompting her daughter._**

****

**_"Mom, you know why…we each had to go our separate ways, start our own lives…we were in a vulnerable position, where we could have easily taken the easy route and skipped careers, and then we would have resented each other when we got old, and probably divorced before we hit 40, because we were angry that the other made us lose the career of a lifetime." Rory said._**

****

****

**_"Ok, I get the second part, but did where did you find that 'we had to go our separate ways, we were vulnerable'? From a textbook?" Lorelai said, highly amused._**

****

**_"Ok, maybe it is a little lame…but it felt right at the time." Rory responded._**

****

**_"Does it still feel right?"_**

**_/i_**

*~*~*~*~*~

 i**_'Thank you mom!' /iRory thought as she looked out into the church. Her eyes landed on her mother, who was sitting in the second row on the groom's side with Luke. Lorelai was grinning like a jack-o-lantern, happy that Jess and Paris had finally found each other, the only two people who could take the other. She felt wholes being stared into her head, so she looked over towards her daughter. But, at that exact moment, Rory felt someone looking at her, and turned her head to look at Tristan. She quickly lowered her eyes, not wanting to be captivated by his icy blue stare. But, in the midst of all this head turning and staring, a wedding was going on. Rory snapped her attention back to the priest._**

"And now, Paris and Jess are going to exchange wedding vows. Paris?"

"Ok. Jess, our relationship over the years has been filled with lots of turns. I can't count how many times we broke up over the past 8 years because we were both so bullheaded, but I know Rory kept close count for us."

Chuckle throughout the church.

"But when we finally did stay together for a while, I realized that the reason I left you so many times was because I was scared. Scared of the future. I have always been sure of everything. I always "chose my own destiny". So when I reached a point where I couldn't be absolutely positive of the future, it scared me. So I'd pulled back to safer ground, where I knew what was going on. But once I "threw caution to wind", and made it past that unsure point, I realized I do know my future. And it's with you."

Rory felt tears sliding down her cheeks, and when she looked into the congregation, she saw many other tears. Rory tuned out Jess's vows, lost in her own thoughts.

**_i 'That's it!_****_ I was scared! I thought I wouldn't be able to live my dreams if I stayed with Tris. I couldn't predict the future! I couldn't be absolutely sure of what could happen, and it scared me! But I was wrong---Tristan and I could have stayed together and lived out both our dreams! Oh my gosh! I think I made the biggest mistake of my life! I do love Tristan! Mom was right…maybe my feelings made sense 4 years ago, but I don't feel the same way now. I want to shout it from the roof tops! I LOVE TRISTAN DUGREY!'_**

/i

Rory felt a huge weight be lifted from her shoulders, a weight she had been carrying around for four years, unaware of it. She felt better than she had in years as she turned her attention back to the wedding.

"Do you Jess, take thee Paris, to be thy lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Rory felt excitement surge through her as the priest spoke again.

"Do you Paris, take thee Jess, to be thy lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

Well, that's what the priest said. But in Rory's mind, she heard

**_i"Do you Rory, take thee Tristan, to be thy lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, as long as you both shall live?"_**

/i

And, simultaneously, Paris said in a strong, firm voice "I do." And Rory whispered to herself "I do."

~*~*~*~*~**~

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ok def. not my fave chappy! Lol I think it sucks, but you tell me your opinion!

Please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What do you think? DO you like? DO you hate?

TELL ME TELL ME!

3 ABby


End file.
